Cinnamon Buns, Older Brothers and Hormones
by BurdenedWithAGloriousPurpose
Summary: Two OC's, brother and sister. Not much to say,  If you have a problem with incest don't read.  Oneshot


**An alternate name for this story is Sticky Relations. I couldn't decide on which one to use. **

**I warn you once more, if you dont like incest, dont read.**

They bantered as most siblings do, but they were both insane so it was slightly worse.

"GO AWAY BARBIE" Dark Shadow yelled at his younger sister once again.

"It's not nice to yell," she played innocent and pouted cutely. He was getting annoyed with her, so he just used his power to teleport her somewhere in the Himalayas. It took her less than a minute to find some random guy and teleport back to where Dark Shadow was.

"He says he likes my butt!" She grinned, the human guy had no idea what was going on but was too busy staring at Barbie's body to care.

Dark Shadow shook his head and face-palmed. The human guy grabbed and pinched Barbie's ass, not knowing what she was actually capable of. Barbie growled at him and slapped him accidentally using some of her vampire strength. A bruised formed on his face as he stumbled back. "NO TOUCHY MY MERCHANDISE!" She yelled then teleported him back to where he came, not wanting to deal with calming the human down, and she wasn't quite thirsty enough to drain him.

Dark Shadow chuckled as he watched her, finding her craziness slightly amusing.

Barbie raised her eyebrow at him, then shook her head, not bothering to ask him. Randomly Barbie looked down at her breast and started thinking about how big and perky they were, forgetting that Dark Shadow could read her mind. _Hmm I should buy me a new bra, one of those lacy sexy push up ones. Not that I need the extra help, my breast are perfect. _She was thinking about one of the times she looked at herself in the mirror topless.

"Barbie, turn off the boob tube! I do not want those kind of thoughts in my head" He yelled at her.

"Stay out of my head then!" She snapped back.

"I can''t control my ability to read minds, its not my fault, now shut off the boob tube!"

"Your not the boss of me!"

He rolled his eyes at her.

Barbie easily got distracted again and her mind started wondering, she's noticed Dark Shadow had never shown any interest in women at all, so she was wondering if it was even possible for him to get aroused. She was trying to imagine Dark Shadow horny, it was not something that she normally thought of but it was it was an idea that just ran through her mind.

Suddenly Dark Shadow was very "happy" downstairs if you know what that means. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs in annoyance and anger, "**_BARBIE!_**"

Barbie began to laugh so hard when she realized what her power just did.

"FIX THIS NOW," he was twitching.

Barbie couldn't stop laughing, it was just so hilarious to her.

"FIX. THIS. NOW"

"But...the...look...on...your...face...is...so...funny!" She breathed out between laughing.

Dark Shadow growled and throw a fire ball at Barbie, she dodged it with little to no effort, grinning.

He was getting really annoyed with her, and the problem in his pants that wouldn't go away was painful and irritating. He growled at her and slammed her back into a tree, his arms on each side of her so she can't go anyway. "Fix. This. Or. Else."

The fact that he somewhat had her trapped didn't phase her. "Or else what? You wouldn't hurt me, and even if you wanted to you couldn't." She smirked cockily.

He slammed his fist just inches away from her face, making a dent in the tree. Barbie flinched slightly but other then that she wasn't showing any fear. "Fix this!" He said once again.

"I can't!" she finally admitted.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know how, its not that easy. So your just gonna have to go find some chick and fuck her brains out."

"I don't want to."

Barbie raised her eyebrow at him.

He read her mind, and answered her question before she could even say it, "no Barbie, I'm not gay."

"Then why won't you go find a chick?"

"Human women aren't my type."

"Then go find a dog."

"I am not an animal! and that would just be wrong and gross!"

Barbie laughed at that. "I meant one of those shape-shifting wolves."

"What if I don't want to."

"Your difficult! Go find a vampire then!"

" I'm looking right at one." He looked down at her.

She rolled her eyes, "didn't mean me."

"Yes you did," he leaned down close until their faces were inches apart.

"You can't tell me what I do and don't mea-," she was cut off by his lips being pressed against hers and his tongue getting shoved into her mouth. Momentarily she considered biting his tongue off, but it'd be a waste seeing as he would just regenerate a new tongue, and the piece she'd bit off would give swallowing someone's tongue a new meaning. She could tell he wasn't going to stop even if she pushed him away, and his tongue was gaining dominance of her mouth so she gave in and started to kiss back, using her tongue as well. Their tongues fought in a fight of dominance, which lasted a long while because both of them wouldn't give up. That was, until Dark Shadow squeezed her breast, causing her to gasp in surprise. He took the advantage to let his tongue explore her mouth, she bit down on his tongue, not enough to bite his tongue off but enough to make him bleed without getting any venom into the wound. He moaned as she sucked on his tongue, swallowing his blood. His erection was only getting harder and more painful, so he ripped her shirt off, and ripped her broke the button and zipper on her jeans as he removed her pants.

"You owe me a new outfit," she grumbled and he ignored her, moving to rip off her panties. She growled at him and tackled him to the ground, straddling his lap and her hands pushing down on his chest to keep him in place. She ripped his shirt straight down the middle then pushed the sleeves off his arms. She stared at the muscles on his chest for a minute then began to work on unbuttoning his pants, she had a feeling he was smirking so she looked up at his face to see that he was indeed smirking.

"Whats with the smirk?" she asked.

"Nothing.." he said still smirking.

She growled in annoyance and put her hands on her hips, wanting an answer. He flipped them over so he was on top of her, her back was on his shirt that she ripped off. She demanded for an answer through her thoughts, but he ignored her once again and kicked off his pants. He ripped off her black lace panties and bra. Taking his boxers off last, now they both were equally as nude. He entered her swiftly, so fast she didn't even feel him break her through her virginity. He gave her about 30 seconds to adjust to his size before he began to move in her. In another few minutes she began to moan, he took that as a sign to move harder. He continuously pumped in and out of her at a steady pace, both of them moaning, she had began moving her hips to meet his thrust. She cried out loudly in pleasure when he shifted slightly and hit her G spot.

After they came together, Dark Shadow pulled out of her and laid beside her. Both of them breathing heavily. After a few moments Barbie got up with vampire speed and ran somewhere.

"Barbie?" Dark Shadow sat up, looking around for his little sister. He calmed when he heard the a splash, he walked over to the river to see Barbie swimming and washing herself off in it.

Once she was sure the smell of sex was off her and she didn't feel sticky between her legs she climbed out of the river, still naked her hair covering her boobs. Dark Shadow's eyes quickly glanced over her body before looking back at her face.

She noticed the look. "This may sound stupid, but I have no idea what to say now." She wrung the water out her hair.

"This stays between me and you, no one else must no about this."

"You really think I'd brag about my first time being incest with my big brother?"

"Well... your crazy, so yeah."

"Your not sane either."

"More sane then you."

She shoved him into the lake. "You really need to clean yourself." She used her power to make some clothes appear on a rock so she could dress. "By the way you owe me some new clothes."

"Why would I do that when you can poof up some clothes just like you just did."

"Because I said so." She tossed a small stone at him.

"Watch it!" He splashed some water at her, then he made the water grab her leg and pull her into the water. She let out a girlish shriek as she splashed into the water. She glared at him. He splashed her face with more water. She splashed him back and they ended up having a splash fight.

"Stop splashing me and I'll cook you a dozen cinnamon buns!" Barbie yelled, he stopped splashing her.

"Seriously?"

She nodded and messed is hair up, he smacked her hand.

"uh uh uh" she waggled her finger at him scoldingly. "Dear brother, if you want those cinnamon buns, you better play nice," she grinned and got out of the river, quickly dressing herself and running off.


End file.
